


Shiny Stars

by Marbs



Series: Guzma x Reader one-shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbs/pseuds/Marbs
Summary: Wimpods were rare in general, but a shiny one? No one's ever seen one in Alola, until now.(This takes place after Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon's storyline (including episode RR) so there may be minor spoilers.)





	Shiny Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back from my hiatus and I just wanted to say that this story was rushed, so do expect me to go back through and rework it. I want to make it longer and put more details into it and try to fix the jumbled mess that is the writing, so expect that someday. But for now, I hope you all enjoyed this.

After the incident with Lusamine's crazed idea of chasing Necrozma into Ultra Space, and then the mess that happened with Team Rainbow Rocket, Guzma has been very disoriented lately. Losing Team Skull, his dignity, and nearly his life has left him in a state of constant depression. Everything he's done has lead to failure. You wanted to help him, but you weren't sure how. So you started off simple, by letting him live with you until he can get everything back in order.

The last few weeks of him living with you have been simple enough. He's mostly kept to himself, though with him being depressed, you're not too sure that's a good thing. You've tried asking Kukui and Hala for ideas as to how you can help Guzma, but neither of them are too sure. Hala suggested letting him live on his own but you know Guzma won't do that. If he leaves, he's going to go live with his dad. And you can't let that happen. 

Just as you've begun to give up on helping Guzma out of his depressive state, you find something that might help him. Something you thought didn't exist.

As you took your morning walk along the beach that sat near where you lived, you saw something. Something that made your heart skip a beat. A tiny Wimpod. But not just any Wimpod. A shiny one. Golisopods hardly ever bred with each other, due to how much they fight, so Wimpods in general were rare. Not only that, but they were terrified of people. So your possibility of finding a shiny one seemed to be nonexistent. Of course, the little guy in front of you has proven otherwise. It seemed sick, near death. It was clearly the runt, proven by how small it was. As you slowly approached the dying insect, it watches you with scared eyes, but as much as you could tell it wanted to, it doesn't run. It couldn't. It was missing a couple of its legs. That combined with the fact it was near a death bed made it impossible for the little guy to run.

Once you're close enough to the small Wimpod, you kneel in front of it and gently pick it up. It clearly hadn't eaten since it hatched, and you're pretty sure the mother Golisopod either scared it away or left it here. The Wimpod makes a small, scared chattering sound, clearly trying to call for its mother, though that fails. You gently cradle the insect, holding it on its back so it doesn't try to damage what legs it has left. Quickly, you jog to Kukui's. You had no clue what was wrong with the Wimpod, but you knew if anyone could help, Kukui would be the guy.

Once you arrive at Kukui's, you knock on his door. Within a few seconds he swings his door open and smiles big. "Hey, cou-" he doesn't even get to finish his greeting as you stumble in and hold up the dying shiny Wimpod, pleading, "I need your help."

\-----------------------------------------

A few hours pass and Kukui manages to get the Wimpod in stable condition. To your surprise, not much was wrong with it, it was just starving. The missing legs were probably a birth defect. "Well, the little guy'll survive, oh yeah, just need to keep an eye on him. I wouldn't let him free, either. He won't make it," Kukui says as he looks over at you. You silently nod as you watch the Wimpod munch on a pokébean, only one thing going through your head, 'Guzma will love this little guy.'

\-----------------------------------------

Once you were hundred percent certain the Wimpod was going to survive, you thank Kukui and proceed to take the little red Wimpod home, holding it close to your chest as you enter your house, not surprised to find Guzma sitting on the couch. He doesn't even look up at you as he asks, "where you been? I was startin' to get a little worried." 

You slowly close the front door with your foot. After a moment of hesitation, you approach Guzma, not answering his question.

That clearly pisses him off.

He turns to look at you and asks in a slightly angrier tone, "did you hear me? I asked where..." he trails off when he sees what you're holding. He freezes, his eyes going wide. That couldn't possibly be what he thought it was, right...?

You clear your throat when you see his face and slowly hold the Wimpod out to him. "I found this little guy... he was dying so I took him to Kukui and Kukui helped me get him away from death's door," you look away from Guzma, a bit scared of his reaction as you continue, "I know you've been really down lately, so when I found this little guy I thought you'd like him-" you stop when Guzma pries the Wimpod from you and sets it down. Before you know what's happening, he's standing in front of you and hugging you tightly, as if letting go will kill him.

Your eyes widen as you stay frozen, unsure what to do. You feel something wet hit your shoulder, he's obviously crying. A million things fly through your head. He's never shown this side before, you can only imagine how weak he must feel. After a moment you slowly return the hug, wrapping your arms around his waist. You open your mouth to say something, but he interrupts you with something that makes you feel like your heart will break if you breath wrong.

"No one has ever done somethin' for me. I don't... I don't even fuckin' care about the Wimpod. You gave me somethin', and people don't do that shit for me. People just spit and laugh at me but you... the one fucking person I thought hated me the most, gave me somethin'," he pulls away from you and looks down at you, clearly unaware of the fact he was just crying as he continues talking, "I... um... thank you." Guzma's voice cracks near the end as he clears his throat and takes a step back. He was obviously not used to saying thank you.

You were silent for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Everything occurred so quickly, you're not even sure it was real. But every time you doubt that, you look at his eyes and see the drying tears. Once you regain your voice, you smile.

"You're welcome, Guzma. Now stop crying and show your new buddy some love."


End file.
